Hayden Finn
Mr. Hayden David Finn ' Hayden grew up on a small farm in Huxley, Iowa with his parents, older brother, Alex, and twin sister, Hailie. One day when he was 12, he was playing in the forest by the land that his family owned. He heard snapping of twigs and then a severe burning sensation down his back. He fell to ground with a scream and called out for his twin. Then, more pain flooded into him as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. He once again called for Hailie but this time it was in his mind. He started to become weak from the loss of blood. He was unconscious by the time his family found him. At the time, they didn't know what had happened, had assumed it was a freak wolf attack. Several weeks later, they started to notice changes in him. It took them a year before they figured out that he had been bitten by a werewolf. His family dealt with it as best as they could but Hayden had a hard time with it, he was always in trouble for fighting at school. Hayden was terrified at what was happening to him. He begged Hailie to never leave him and she promised she wouldn't. The promise would be short lived because when Hailie was 14, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. A few days later he was suspended from school for breaking a kids arm. Goes ByHayden NicknamesFinn ' }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Scorpio Row 4 title ' }'Fae|Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Ice Blue Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'6'1" Row 8 title ' }'172 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Liberi (free in Latin) on his right hip Row 10 title ' }'Claw marks on his back and bite mark on his right shoulder Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Mechanic and Carpenter Row 16 title ' }'Rogue When he was 15, Alex joined the military. At first, Hayden didn't mind that is brother left but after boot camp, Alex grew distant. He didn't understand why and really didn't care as it wasn't the biggest problem at the time. Around the same time, their family started to struggle between Hailie's medical bills and the decline of the family farm. His father began to drink and become abusive, but only towards Hayden. It took everything for Hayden to not transform and tear his father's throat out but he contained himself for Hailie. A few weeks before their 16th birthday, Hailie asked to come home. Hayden knew she was trying to help relieve the stress of the financial situation. About a month after she came home, Hayden passed out in the shower and when he came too, he was given the news that Hailie had passed away. Within the year after Hailie's death, his mother died from depression from the loss of her daughter, never hearing from Alex, and the constant beatings that Hayden endured from his father. Hayden believes that his father figured with no one left to control Hayden's anger, he abandoned Hayden and the farm. One of the farm hands, agreed to stay on the farm with Hayden until he was old enough to take care of himself. As repayment, Hayden gave him the farm when he went off to college at UCLA when he was 17. While at UCLA, Hayden tried to track down Alex but instead he began to hear chatter about Las Vegas and the vampires that were taking over. He didn't know why but he felt the need to go check it out. He got a transfer to the college there and a job as a mechanic at a garage. Generally, he's not a fan of anyone, he likes to keep to himself but he's especially never been one to trust any other werewolves or others of different species. On his 19th birthday, he was sitting in his apartment having a beer. White lights appeared next to him on the couch, as they faded, a dirt covered Hailie was sitting next to him. He stared at her for a long time before he could do anything. Days passed before he could really believe that she was actually there with him. It took him weeks before he would let her out of the apartment, he is terrified to lose her again. TraitsReliable, perceptive, stubborn, hardworking, and quick-tempered. QuirksOld-fashioned when it comes to women, he generally won't say much just likes to observe, and he'll run his hand through his hair when he's frustrated. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Fixing things with his hands, dogs, women who are confident, cheeseburgers with a fried egg on top, and being around his twin. Row 3 title ' }'Hospitals, liars, werewolves who turn humans, his father, and country music. Row 4 title ' }'His twin dying again and not being in control in wolf form. Row 5 title ' }'Working out, working on cars and motocycles, and making things out of wood. Row 6 title ' }'People who are arrogant and smoking. Row 7 title ' }'''Silver Hayden's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he changes into a wolf with completely black fur, which just make his icey blue eyes even brighter. Hayden had to teach himself to control his wolf morphing. He's mastered when he turns and the only time he doesn't have a choice is during a full moon. Something that he discovered when he was bitten was that he has telepathy with Hailie. The twins have mastered the telepathy and can do it with little thought. As he's not part of a pack, he isn't telepathically linked to anyone else. One of Hayden's strengths, is that he has always been very observant of other people's behavior and he's very good at reading people. To accommodate his new strength that came along with being turned into a werewolf and to help with his anger, he started taking boxing classes when he was 13 years old. Silver is a problem for him just like it is for any other werewolf. Other than that, Hailie is Hayden's biggest personal weakness. She is everything to him and he'd do anything for her. His sister's safety will always come first but he would also go out of his way to help any woman. Another problem Hayden has is his temper. He gets angered easily and it takes a lot to keep him from lashing out physically. Hayden dresses very casually. He is always working on something with his hands, so his shirts are usually darker colors. He wears jeans unless he's working out. When he goes out, he'll usually be in a plaid shirt or a plain button up shirt. When he's on his bike, he always wear his leather jacket. The '''Relationships Family: Hailie Finn (twin), Alex Finn (brother). Best Friends: Hailie Finn. Pets: Sammy (Golden Retriever/Poodle) Romantically Interested In: Roxanne Devereaux Romantically Involved With: No One. Past Relationships: 'Carly Thompson. '''Sexual Encounters:'Carly Thompson Photos of '''Hayden in Action Keegan allen a p.jpg Keegan-allen.jpg Keegan-allen-hot.jpg Tumblr o17bhpho4I1sfeb4jo1 500.png Tumblr o18ii0jadw1r21jfyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o18ii0jadw1r21jfyo4 1280.jpg D6b0d9497bbcff9cb83dada9bf44371a.jpg Cute-hot-keegan-allen-outside-Favim.com-2428392.jpg 9OofQfJN.jpg Keegan+Allen+Outerwear+Motorcycle+Jacket+kfk4T4WEVEll.jpg ____Black_Wolf_____by_XxJared_Leto_.jpg large35432.jpg Photos of''' Hayden and Friends' Tumblr o8o9fnJLzX1ta69p0o1 540.png|'Hailie'|link=Hailie Finn 1a0e008a6a1fcb421889a64de79fc9b2.jpg.png|'Roxanne'|link=Roxanne Devereaux 5445d3ccd8ab693a0bf62476bd6271a4.jpg|'Roxanne'|link=Roxanne Devereaux Tumblr o2cywypNcw1v70g22o1 500.jpg|'Rebekah & Logan''' Keegan-allen-ashley-benson-deny-dating-rumors-instagram-2.jpg|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega Tumblr m5hazrH3aQ1qf1lcso1 500.png|'Ashley & Kaitlyn' Poll-page-keegan-allen-ashley-benson-rumors.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr nsdhjcPEij1ucw6qto1 500.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Shay-mitchell-keegan-allen.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell Tumblr ncpgee1d2w1tbk3o8o1 500.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones Tumblr o28z99hXI41qax8hio2 500.jpg|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin Tumblr o2382jYaKn1r640kko1 r1 500.png|'Rebekah'|link=Rebekah Dawson